Espíritu de fuego
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Tener un destino no significa aceptar un destino. Ninguno aceptaba no poder tener una existencia completa, una existencia sin el otro. El precio a pagar no importa si cumples tus deseos, pero al hacerlo tú no eres tú... ni yo soy yo.[AkuRoku, shounen ai]
1. Prologue

**¡¡Holas!!**

**Este fic es un AkuRoku (me encanta esta pareja 3). **

**Los capítulos son breves y la historia es triste. **

**Este capítulo es un RoxasPOV; un recuerdo del pasado.  
Lo digo porque a partir de ahora los escritos en cursiva serán pensamientos de Roxas. **

**  
Los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen, snif, son propiedad de Square Enix. **

**Espero que os guste y me dejeís coments ///**

_PRÓLOGO_

_Si cierro los ojos soy capaz de verte apostado en lo más alto de la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, del mirador de Bastión Hueco, de la atalaya del Castillo del Olvido; en lugares altos donde el vértigo es una sensación tan fuerte que se podría coger con las manos. Estabas allí, desafiando la gravedad, mirando fijamente el sol del ocaso. Una silueta recortada en la luz, con tus cabello rojizos y tu ropa oscura._

–_¿Qué miras? – se me ocurrió preguntarte una vez, cuando aun no hacía mucho que nos conocíamos._

_Te volteaste y me dedicaste tu sonrisa irónica a modo de saludo. Me acerqué a ti, al frente del ocaso y al borde de la nada. La puesta de sol invadía una parte del mundo con su luz ambarina, cada vez más rojiza y oscura. Pero tú no estaba admirando el paisaje transformado a esa hora del día, sino que dirigías tu atención al astro rey; como si quisieras ver algo entre el gas incandescente que lo formaba._

–_¿Qué miras? –volví a preguntar mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la intensa luz sanguinolenta.  
_

–_Busco el espíritu del fuego.  
_

–_¿Cómo?  
_

_Te dirigí una mirada extrañada, infantil a tus ojos, pues te limitaste a sonreírme y despeinarme con fuerza._

–_El espíritu del fuego es una forma física del valor y la pasión. Es como... un brillo intenso que ilumina tu destino. Lo vi una vez, hace muchos años... tantos que ya casi no lo recuerdo. Por eso quiero verlo de nuevo._

_En ese momento, cuando aun eras una persona muy desconocida para mí, lo que me contaste me pareció extraño. Que un bailarín de las llamas buscara un espíritu del fuego no tenía lógica. O quizás tenía demasiada._

–_¿Y ese espíritu está en el sol? –pregunté mientras hacía sombra sobre mi cara con las manos._

–_Puede._

–_¿Y porqué lo buscas ahora¿Necesitas que ilumine tu destino de nuevo?_

_No me contestaste esa pregunta. Ni entonces ni nunca. Pero la mirada que me dirigiste, curiosamente severa y en cierto modo dolida, consiguió incomodarme. Aparté la vista y noté un calor en mis mejillas, sumado al que proporcionaba el sol. Tú volviste a sonreír con tu sonrisa irónica y me alborotaste el pelo._

–_¡Deja de tratarme como un crío! –grité mientras me apartaba de ti balanceándome peligrosamente sobre el borde._

_Miraste al crío de catorce años que se comportaba como un crío de esa edad, exigiendo que lo trataran como algo que no era._

–_Muy bien –contestaste mientras me cogías de la muñeca para devolverme el equilibrio sobre el vacío –. Haremos un trato, Roxas. Si alguna vez consigues ver el espíritu del fuego, dejaré de tratarte como un niño. Hasta entonces... tendré que cuidar de ti, niñato._

_Y dicho esto me cogiste a peso y ambos regresamos a la penumbra interior y la seguridad del suelo firme._

_Han pasado años de eso y ese recuerdo ha navegado tanto en mi mente que soy capaz de relatar esta historia  
como si la estuviera leyendo en un libro. El espíritu del fuego que me dijiste... yo aun no lo he visto; ni en el sol, ni en la luz del corazón, ni en cualquier otra luminaria. Pero sea donde sea que se encuentre, estaba reflejado en tus ojos. _


	2. Chapter 1

**AkuRoku, los pensamientos de Roxas se marcan en cursiva. **

**¡Gracias por leer:3**_  
_

_CAPÍTULO 1_

Creía que podría acostumbrase a formar parte de una existencia mayor. Creía que podría vivir y compartir la vida de otro, vivenciar sus experiencias, visionar sus recuerdos, experimentar sus emociones. Creía que estaba bien, que era correcto seguir el orden natural del mundo. Él nunca debería haber existido y ahora se hallaba en el lugar del que nació, el cuerpo y la mente del elegido de la llave.

Eran estas todas las cosas que Roxas creía mientras estaba reducido en algún lugar oscuro de la existencia de Sora. Allí las sensaciones eran un eco pálido de la realidad, los recuerdos llegaban a él como el rumor de las olas en un lugar alejado de la playa. Se negaba su existencia, y a cambio recibía retazos de la existencia de otro. Como una celda que posee un único ventanuco muy alejado del suelo, a través del cual solo puedes suponer si ha llegado el día o la noche, si llueve o nieva; pero no sabes nada del mundo exterior que te rodea y al cual no perteneces ya.

El tiempo pasaba y su cuerpo, de algún modo, crecía. Así como su deseo de una existencia plena, como antes. Para quien ha sido libre y dueño de su destino, una vida como aquella era un castigo mayor que desaparecer en la nada. Era igual que acercar el agua a la boca de un sediento lo suficiente para humedecerle los labios; pero sin dejarle saciar su sed.

_Prefiero morir antes que vivir de esta manera._

Pero la muerte no es una opción cuando tu vida no te pertenece. Si es que se le puede llamar vida a una existencia confinada en una jaula de recuerdos ajenos y un cuerpo que no es tuyo. Roxas no podía morir, era solo una parte de un ser que se había vuelto independiente al ente original. Lo suficiente para no aceptar el regreso hacía su origen y formar de nuevo parte de ello.

Conseguir de nuevo la libertad, la individualidad, las riendas de su destino; era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Y era un deseo que lo llenaba de ira hacía el mundo en que estaba preso, de impotencia y ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, de rabia mal contenida que ansiaba destruir todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Tan intensas eran sus emociones, tan grande era el deseo de una existencia plena, tan dolorosos los recuerdos que lo ligaban al mundo; que poco a poco fueron escapando de su ser y se fueron colando en la existencia de Sora. Fue un proceso lento, como un veneno que contamina poco a poco el torrente sanguíneo, como el hielo que se desliza por los glaciares con suma lentitud hasta que un día se sucede el alud.

Y el alud llegó. Arrasando y destrozando a su paso recuerdos, vivencias, pruebas de una vida repartidas por el mundo. Tan poderoso era el deseo acumulado en años de reclusión, que Roxas apenas podía tener el control de sus propios sentimientos, fluyendo violentamente dentro del cuerpo Sora. El cual no tenía ya control absoluto sobre su persona.

–¡Roxas!

Ese grito le llegó débil como la voz de una criatura. Años hacía que nadie le dirigía la palabra, ya que años hacía que la persona que respondía a ese nombre no existía por si misma.

-¡¡Roxas!!

El grito sonó más fuerte y más asustado. Pero Roxas lo ignoró, mirando como su ira, su rabia, su odio, su soledad y su dolor habían formado un torrente que se escurría entre sus dedos, como si de un líquido denso y viscoso se tratara. Su olor se asimilaba al de la oscuridad; pero era mucho más picante. Los ojos le lloraban y las manos se le irritaban, demostrando cuan peligroso era y cuanto daño podía hacer.

-¡¡¡ROXAS!!!

Esta vez el volumen fue mayor, tan exagerado que se podía ver el miedo paseando por cada una de las letras que formaban su nombre. El dueño primero; el ente original; el poseedor de esa mente, ese cuerpo y esa existencia que ahora se tambaleaban bajo el peso de sus sentimientos; estaba allí.

Sora y Roxas estaban frente a frente por tercera vez en toda su vida, reunidos en algún punto oscuro del ser que los contenía a ambos, rodeados de esa presencia venenosa que era más poderosa que la oscuridad contra la que uno había luchado y él otro había pertenecido.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sora con voz irregular.

–Creo... creo que he perdido el control de lo que siento.

Pero ambos sabía que no era del todo cierto. Aquello no era un accidente, sino una medida desesperada. Ese flujo contaminado parecía gritar el deseo de libertad, de vida. Era una solución cuando ya no había soluciones: si no podía escapar de la cárcel, la destruiría, aun a riesgo de quedar atrapado entre los escombros.

–¿Intentas destruirme? –la frase sonó tan extrañamente aguda que Roxas no pudo evitar reírse por debajo de la nariz.

–Intento vivir por mí mismo. Intento conseguir una existencia propia que no esté ligada a la tuya.

–¡Esta es tu existencia¡Yo soy tu existencia!

–¡Has demostrado poder vivir sin que yo formara parte de ti¡Has demostrado que ambos podemos existir en este mundo sin negar la vida del otro¡Pero a pesar de todo, creíste a un anciano loco que dijo lo contrario¡Aun cuando ya sabías que no era cierto!

La expresión de Roxas era tan fiera, el tono de su voz era tan furioso y su determinación tan fuerte; que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese osado a contradecirle. Sora miraba a su alter ego, capaz de exterminar una existencia mayor con la sola fuerza de su ira. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un incorpóreo pudiera dominar tal poder; un poder que provenía de los sentimientos de odio y angustia.

Pero Roxas era un incorpóreo muy raro. Vivía sin un sincorazón, mantenía su individualidad aun compartiendo la vida con su fuente de origen, manejaba el poder de la luz y de la oscuridad. Era un ser excepcional, y por ello merecía una existencia excepcional.

–¡Exijo volver a ser como antes¡Exijo mi propia existencia sin estar vinculado a ti! –rugió con una voz que se parecía a la de cierto pelirrojo que recordaba.

–Yo... yo no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte... – vaciló Sora con la mirada gacha, demostrando por una vez que él también podía experimentar el respeto que infunda el miedo.

–Si no lo sabes, descúbrelo.

–Puede... puede que no exista.

–Entonces invéntate la manera.

–Roxas... ¡Roxas, eso que deseas es imposible!

–Nací en el momento en que decidiste abrir tu corazón a la oscuridad. Si funcionó una vez, puede que lo haga otra.

–¡Es no es seguro¡Sería un suicidio!

–Entonces te destruiré –la forma en que pronunció esa frase declaró quién era el que tenía el control de la situación.

–Si me destruyes, tú también desaparecerás. Al fin y al cabo, compartimos la misma existencia – le espetó Sora en tono desafiante.

–¡Muy bien! Pues entonces prefiero destruirnos a los dos antes que existir como una pequeña parte de ti. ¿Lo captas?

Una solución para lo que no se podía solucionar había llevado a una opción que no se podía escoger. A pesar de todo, allí estaba Roxas, destruyendo la existencia mayor en la que se había originado, exigiendo al elegido de la luz que abriera de nuevo su corazón a la oscuridad sin saber el resultado de tal ataque, tomando de nuevo el control de su vida con el reflejo del espíritu del fuego en sus ojos.

Con luz brillante, el valor y el deseo iluminaban el destino de Roxas. La existencia mayor se vio obligada a ceder ante ese incorpóreo que habitaba en una parte oscura y aislada de su ser.


	3. Chapter 2

_¡Holas!_

_Reiterar una vez más que lo que va en cursiva son los pensamientos de Roxas; y las frases entre comillas son aquellas que diejron otros. _

_Decir que puede que no sean las palabaras exactas del videojuego porque no me lo sé de memoria, gomen._

--- 

_CAPÍTULO 2_

_"Volveremos a vernos en otra vida."_

Eso era lo que Axel le había dicho la última vez que hablaron, siendo aun Roxas. Pero no se lo decía al Roxas decimotercero miembro de la Organización, sino al chaval que pasaba las vacaciones en Villa Crepúsculo y trabajaba repartiendo cartas para poder ir a la playa.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras, Axel se refería (ahora lo había entendido) al momento en que Sora se despertara del sueño que debía reparar sus recuerdos; trastocados por las pequeñas manos de Naminé. A pesar de todo, no era esa una declaración de derrota. Tantas veces como se encontró con el elegido de la llave espada fueron las mismas que intentó recuperar al incorpóreo que tan bien conocía. Todos los miembros de la Organización XIII lo intentaron de hecho.

Por eso, aunque sólo fuera para que el trabajo no cayera en saco roto, Roxas estaba allí de nuevo, nacido por segunda vez como incorpóreo; después de años ligado a su primera existencia.

El lugar en el que se encontraba no le era familiar, ni tampoco extraño. Cuando por fin pudo tomar conciencia de ese cuerpo, lo examinó detenidamente. Notaba el aire entrar por su nariz y llegar hasta los pulmones para salir de nuevo por las fosas nasales después del intercambio de gases. Un corazón, el órgano físico, bombeaba sangre hacia sus venas. En el arrollador silencio escuchaba el pulso sanguíneo, en la absoluta oscuridad observaba su cuerpo. Las extremidades obedecían a sus deseos, se movían con firmeza y seguridad.

Donde fuera que se hallara, encontró una superficie reflectante. Allí se paró, para comprobar si la fuerza de sus recuerdos había perfilado el aspecto del Roxas que había sido antes. Y era él. Pero no del todo.

El cuerpo había crecido, los rasgos se habían perfilado y fortalecido; y a pesar de todo conservaba un algo infantil o andrógino que suavizaba ese aspecto adulto. El cabello ya no era tan rubio, si no que había adquirido un curioso reflejo rojizo. La voz (para cuando se atrevió a hablarle a la oscuridad que lo acompañaba) sonó con notas que no eran suyas; un cambio más allá de la gravedad que adquiere la voz de un muchacho que alcanza la madurez. Y sus ojos veían ensuciado el claro azul con una pincelada verdosa.

Se alejó de su reflejo, sintiéndose ligeramente traicionado. Sus recuerdos le habían jugado una mala pasada: tanto había pensado en Axel durante aquellos años, que sus deseos habían contaminado su memoria. Y ese era el resultado. Era Roxas. Pero también era un poquito Axel. Como el nuevo dibujo de un autor, que por muy original que sea siempre conserva un rasgo característico.

_"El mundo empieza y termina en la oscuridad . Y lo mismo sucede con el corazón."_

Esas eran las palabras que el sincorazón de Xehanort, bajo el nombre y la identidad el Ansem el Sabio, había pronunciado una vez. Y eran tan ciertas como el lugar en el que ahora Roxas se encontraba.

Kingdom Hearts había sido abierto años antes, y todo lo que contenía (corazones, luz, oscuridad) había sido vertido sobre los mundos, como el azul oscuro sobre el cielo nocturno. Los mundos se encontraban a la misma distancia que las estrellas unas de otras: inmensa e inalcanzable. ¿Qué habría sido de los incorpóreos en ese tiempo¿Habrían los corazones regresado a sus contenedores originales después de tan largo cautiverio¿Cómo habían evolucionado los mundos ya incomunicados?

El camino que Roxas debía seguir se presentaba difícil; pero siempre brilla la esperanza para quien tiene fe. Y en su esperanza brillaba la oscuridad, que daba inicio y fin al mundo y al corazón. A todos los mundos y todos los corazones. Si quería viajar entre ellos, debía seguir el camino sin luz de la oscuridad, guiándose a ciegas entre las más absolutas tinieblas.

Sin ningún miedo, Roxas empezó a caminar.

_"Volveremos a vernos en otra vida."  
Es una promesa que pienso cumplir._

Para los incorpóreos el tiempo no pasa; y por ello son incapaces de determinar como el flujo temporal va modificando el mundo. Para ellos no es más que un río que los envuelve y fluye con a velocidad constante; siendo las únicas rocas que no erosionan con el paso del agua embravecida.

Roxas sabía que sus pasos eran lentos; pero no era consciente de la horrible lentitud con la que avanzaba. Y que su camino era arduo y complejo; pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuan difícil resultaba progresar. Porque al final siempre continuaba adelante, conquistando la oscuridad con sus pasos; torpes pero incansables.

Diez, cien, mil, millones de pasos torpes llevaron a Roxas a través de la oscuridad que envolvía los mundos. Y cuando por fin logró salir de ella, la luz del atardecer le recibió acariciándole una mejilla.

Estaba en un mundo entre medias, flotando entre la luz y la oscuridad. Villa Crepúsculo.

Las cosas habían cambiado; pero todo era tan familiar que Roxas no reparo en lo nuevo y lo desaparecido. Alzándose sobre todo la torre del reloj daba los cuartos. Con ese sonido en sus oídos, Roxas se encaminó hacia ella, recordando la silueta recortada contra la luz del ocaso, con el cabello rojizo y la ropa oscura.

En la puerta de la torre había un albacea. No conocía su cara ni su nombre; pero vestía el mismo uniforme que sus predecesores, declarándolo como vigilante del edificio. Roxas se acercó a él, probando de entrar por la puerta antes de constatar la necesidad de allanar el edificio por las puertas traseras; como había hecho siempre con Axel y después con sus amigos de Villa Crepúsculo.

–Disculpe... –empezó Roxas con la voz a la que aun no se había acostumbrado.

Pero el guardia no lo miraba. Dirigía su vista hacia arriba, rascándose la frente mientras sostenía la gorra con la otra mano con un claro gesto de desesperación y aburrimiento en su rostro.

–Un día de estos perderá el equilibrio y se matará –masculló entre dientes el guardia.

Roxas se acercó y miró hacia la altura. En el saliente del reloj, donde tantas veces se había sentado a comer helados de sal marina, había una silueta frente la luz del ocaso y al borde de la nada. Algo se retorció dentro de su cuerpo. Su cara debió mostrar un gesto raro; porque el albacea apartó la vista de la altura para mirarlo.

–¿Le conoces? –preguntó el guardia.

–Es posible...

–Hace años que viene aquí todas las tardes. Aunque le llamen la atención, lo multen o lo sancionen, regresa aquí cada día a la misma hora. Para cuando yo entré a trabajar los del ayuntamiento lo habían dado por loco y dejaron de prohibirle la entrada; pero yo temo que algún día se caiga y ¡PAM!, se acabó¿me entiendes? –explicó con amplios gestos de manos –. Si eso pasara sería yo el que me tendría que comerme el marrón y no es un plato de buen gusto.

–Muy probablemente lo conozco...

–¿Sois familia? –interrogó con visible interés.

–Amigos.

El vigilante se rascó de nuevo la cabeza y miró sobre sus hombros la plaza para ver si alguien reparaba la atención en ellos. Después, se acercó de nuevo a Roxas y le dijo entre susurros.

–Que quede entre tu y yo; pero ¿podrías hacer el favor de subir y bajarlo? Y de paso convencerle para que no vuelva. Ya sabes, para que no se haga daño y tal.

Roxas sonrió con picardía ante lo poco profesional del guardia, y en su fuero interno agradeció esa falta de profesionalidad. Con disimulo, el albacea abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al joven.

–El interruptor está a la derecha. Gracias por ayudarme –empezó a cerrar la puerta –y recuerda, que quede entre tú y yo.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, Roxas pensó que le daría un ataque. Sólo Axel sería tan testarudo y perseverante para conseguir que las autoridades le dejaran ir por libre. Creía que, cuando llegara arriba y viera su silueta contra la luz ambarina no podría soportarlo. Era demasiado tiempo. Había atravesado la oscuridad por verle (no le gustaba reconocerlo pero así era) y ahora temía ese encuentro. Por eso, cuando recorrió el último tramo de escalera hasta el punto donde tantas veces había contemplado la puesta de sol, lo hizo con los ojos cerrados.

Con el corazón latiendo en algún punto de su garganta, Roxas abrió los ojos, esperando ver la silueta de un hombre de pelo rojizo y ropa negra. Pero lo que vio fue un anciano de ropaje claro y cabello blanco, largo, recogido con una trenza.

La desilusión se apoderó de él al ver a aquel hombre mayor en el lugar que había ocupado su compañero; pero una vocecita dentro de su mente gritaba que no se equivocaba. Por eso, antes de emprender la retirada, se acercó unos pasos al desconocido y se aclaró la garganta. Ante aquel ruido, el otro se tensó, mostrándose alerta; pero no se movió.

–Disculpe... –Roxas se sentía tremendamente ridículo ante esa situación –Esto... ¿Usted conoce a un hombre llamado Axel?

El anciano se giró, revelando un rostro cansado y marcado por el tiempo. Tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices en las mejillas, como quemaduras y una mirada incrédula en sus intensos ojos verdes.

–Ya no respondo a ese nombre –declaró el hombre con una voz que sonó oscurecida aunque demasiado reconocible.

Si hubiera tenido alma, se le habría caído a los pies. Aquel hombre no era Axel. Y lo era.

La persona de la cual había surgido Axel, y a la cual había regresado cuando se abrió Kingdom Hearts, miraba a Roxas desde el punto más alto de la torre del reloj; situado frente la luz del ocaso y al borde de la nada.

---

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis el fic y también a los que dejaís comentarios, me haceís muy feliz._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, os lo dedicó a vosotros. _**


	4. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO 3_

No se lo podía creer. No quería. No era posible que aquello hubiese sucedido.

Pero allí estaba.

Las piernas de Roxas fallaron y dejaron caer a su dueño contra el suelo de la torre. Notó una mano amiga acercarse para interesarse por él, pero Roxas la apartó bruscamente.

–¡NO ME TOQUES! –rugió con una voz tan igual a la de Axel que incluso el verdadero dudó de su identidad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos desde la escasa distancia que los separaba. El anciano fijo su vista en los rasgos de su incorpóreo que habían aparecido en Roxas. Suspiró, aquello le acercó un poco más a los sentimientos del joven.

–Debes haber anhelado mucho este encuentro –dijo el mayor traduciendo el verde que ensuciaba el azul claro de los ojos de Roxas –. Siento mucho no ser él, debes sentirte defraudado.

–No he cruzado la oscuridad para ver a un viejo –masculló Roxas con una mezcla de ira aguada por la derrota.

–Pero tú sí que eres la persona que esperaba. Axel te esperaba aquí... y ha seguido esperándote durante todo este tiempo –y al decir esto se dio un golpecito en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

Roxas seguía en el suelo, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Notó la mano del mayor volver acercarse, no la apartó. En vez de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero, le despeinó la cabeza como si de un niño se tratara. Roxas no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa, ese era el tacto de Axel.

–Te conozco mejor que tú, Roxas. Sabía que vendrías, aunque pareciera imposible. Siempre he confiado en tu estúpida manía de querer ser tu propio dueño. –esta vez sí que lo incorporó del suelo con un tirón del brazo -. Parece que has crecido en estos últimos años. Y también has cambiado.

Roxas se quedó frente al anciano, observándolo fijamente contra la luz del ocaso.

–¿Cuántos... cuantos años hace que... eres tú? –preguntó empezando a tomar conciencia de lo lentamente que había atravesado la oscuridad.

–Cincuenta.

Por un momento Roxas sintió un ligero mareo al asimilar esa información. ¿Cincuenta años¡¿Tanto tiempo¡Eso es medio siglo! Entonces no era extraño que hubiera envejecido tanto. Pero en todo ese tiempo... ¿Qué habría sido de todas las personas que había conocido? Él, como incorpóreo, tenía un aspecto que correspondía al del un joven de unos veinte años. Pero el resto del mundo debía rondar los sesenta, setenta u ochenta años ya. Habrían encontrado trabajo, formado familias... algunos quizás ya hubieran muerto.

Los mundos habían avanzado mientras él caminaba por la oscuridad, dejándolo atrás. Solo.

Roxas notó una presión horrible en su esternón, y un escozor en su nariz y en sus ojos. Apretó la boca y pestañeó, intentando mantener sus lágrimas bajo control. Pero estas parecían querer ser libres. Maldijo a Ansem en su fuero interno, por decir que los incorpóreos no sentían. Si eso fuera cierto, el nudo de su garganta no le estaría robando la voz.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó serenarse y se dirigió al anciano intentando usar un tono casual.

–Tú me conoces; pero yo a ti no –se pasó los dedos por los ojos –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Lea.

–Es un nombre... exótico – murmuró Roxas con una voz muy irregular.

–Es la abreviatura de un nombre muy feo, créeme.

–Hm... Bueno, encantado de conocerte Lea –dijo Roxas ofreciendo una mano ligeramente temblorosa con educación.

Lea estrechó esa mano que no le devolvía el saludo; y atrajo a su dueño hacía sí. Roxas apoyó su mano libre bruscamente contra el pecho del otro, intentando separarse. Pero entonces escuchó como le hablaban cerca del oído y aquellas palabras le dejaron paralizado.

–Sé que el sentimiento no es mutuo; pero me alegro de verte, Roxas. Te dije que te echaría de menos, y te he echado de menos durante cincuenta años. Pero al final has vuelto y con eso me basta.

Y la voz de Axel fue quien pronunció esas palabras, así como eran sus brazos los que estrechaban el abrazo. Roxas escondió la cara en algún punto del jersey claro, era demasiado mayor para que le vieran llorar.

_"–Nadie me echará de menos._

_–Yo sí."_

_No recordaba que Axel hubiera tenido esa mirada tan triste cuando nos despedimos. Pero al ver a Lea en la torre del reloj me acordé._

El mundo estaba demasiado cambiado para Roxas. Nadie le reconocía, nadie reconocía su existencia a pesar de haberla conquistado de nuevo. Tanto tiempo caminado en las más absolutas tinieblas le había dirigido a un lugar donde nadie le recordaba. Excepto Lea.

Él era lo único que lo unía al resto del mundo. Su memoria y sus recuerdos como incorpóreo eran los testigos que vinculaban a Roxas con el tiempo presente. Por eso, aun con el sabor de la derrota amargándole las comidas, acabó viviendo en su casa. No fue una idea ni un ruego de ninguno de los dos; sino una especie de acuerdo tácito.

La casa de Lea era pequeña y vacía de recuerdos. Apenas habían fotos, regalos, pruebas de su relación con el mundo. No había en ella cosas que rememoraran la infancia, la familia que un día tuvo y la que quizás había formado, los amigos que conociera y las personas que compartieron su vida. Parecida más una habitación alquilada que un hogar, era la casa de alguien que sólo está de paso.

Había cosas; pero, que sí podrían ser conservadas sólo por su valor como testigo. En un armario cerrado con llave colgaban unas armas viejas y oxidadas y una gabardina negra. Cuando Roxas lo descubrió de forma parcialmente accidental, sólo recibió un portazo brusco que cerró el armario y una sonrisa irónica zanjando el tema.

La vida en esa casa y ese mundo transcurría con lentitud. Había días en los que Roxas se miraba al espejo y consideraba que él era mucho más parecido a Axel que el hombre con el que vivía, y esos días su humor era horrible e intentaba esquivarlo hasta caer la noche. Pero otros días veía rasgos de aquel incorpóreo en Lea, en la flexibilidad de sus movimientos a pesar de la edad avanzada o la intensidad de su mirada, y entonces podía permitirse una media sonrisa.

Los sentimientos que ese hombre despertaba en Roxas eran contradictorios y por ello nunca estaba seguro de sí debía continuar allí. Pero aquel era el único lugar al que podía regresar; y cuando después de una escapada veía la luz encendida y su habitación esperándole, con la única persona que le había echado de menos en su interior, sentía que no podría ni quería irse de allí.

Roxas no trabajaba y Lea ya estaba jubilado, así que eran muchas las tardes aburridas que compartían con un café en la mano, separados por un muro de silencio y usando los muebles como muralla. Aparte de aquel abrazo en la torre del reloj, no se había dejado tocar más; no se sentía preparado para el contacto físico después de medio siglo a solas con la oscuridad.

–¿No tienes familia? –preguntó Roxas rompiendo el silencio.

–Cuando era joven me escapé de casa y rompí todo contacto con mis padres. Me figuro que ya habrán muerto si no lo hicieron cuando se abrió la Puerta de la Oscuridad –sorbió café, como si lo que dijera no tuviera la mayor importancia –. Era hijo único y si tenía más familia, no la recuerdo o no la conozco.

–¿Y tú no formaste una familia?

Roxas puso una mirada extrañada ante la risita que dejó escapar su compañero.

–Parece mentira que no me conozcas –Roxas frunció ligeramente el ceño –. Nunca tuve el deseo de casarme y tener hijos que me molestaran hasta el fin de mis días. No soy ese tipo de hombre.

–Pero... alguna novia deberías tener que te hiciera plantearte la vida en común al menos –preguntó reparando en que no había nada en esa casa que rememorara la presencia de una mujer.

–No soy ese tipo de hombre –y dicho esto escondió la cara tras a taza de café.

Roxas notó el tono terminante que había usado con esa frase y decidió preguntar otra cosa. Aunque la conversa fuera distante, la prefería al silencio que siempre los acompañaba.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices? –preguntó señalándose con dos dedos las mejillas.

–¿Te interesa? –preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

–Creían que eran tatuajes – le costó no decir "creía que Axel llevaba tatuajes".

–Me las hicieron cuando tenía catorce años, más o menos.

–¿Qué pasó?

Lea hizo girar la taza de café entre sus manos mientras meditaba lo que diría a continuación.

–Tuve una escaramuza con mi padre y me golpeó con uno de esos instrumentos con forma de horca que se usan para recolocar la leña ardiendo en las chimeneas. Como la punta estaba entre las llamas, el hierro se había calentado y al golpearme me quemó.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó con un deje de incredulidad.

–¿Y por qué habría de inventármelo?

Roxas bebió un poco, pensando en cuanta razón tenían esas palabras, y volvió a hablar.

–¿Es por eso que te fuiste de casa? –preguntó mientras el aire exhalado hacía bailar el humo del café.

–En parte.

–Pero... ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

–Porque no soy ese tipo de hombre... –ignoró el golpe de la taza de café dejada violentamente sobre la mesa por Roxas –... que se busca una novia decente y forma una familia.

–Me parece una excusa muy laxa para marcarle la cara a alguien.

–Para él no lo era –y su voz sonó ligeramente dolida.

–Pero cada uno debería ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Aunque no seas "ese tipo de hombre" –la última frase la pronunció con cierta sorna – ¿Eres algún tipo de hombre?

–Sí, de ese tipo a los que no les gustan las mujeres.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Roxas constató que su taza estaba ya vacía.

–Sigo sin ver donde está el problema. Al menos antes nunca lo pareció –murmuró Roxas con la vista fija en el fondo de la taza.

–¿Antes cuando?

Antes. Esa era la palabra que Roxas usaba cuando intentaba referirse al tiempo en que Axel había existido como individuo propio. Intentaban no hablar de eso, era un tema que Lea no quería nombrar siquiera; pero en el fondo era lo único que interesaba a Roxas. Lo había dicho una vez, no era por él por quien había atravesado la oscuridad, sino por Axel.

–No iguales la media existencia de un incorpóreo con la existencia plena de un ser humano –las palabras de Lea causaron toda la mala impresión que debían en su compañero –. El ciclo vital de un incorpóreo no está ligado a la sociedad. No tienes que seguir sus normas, no tienes que formar parte de ella si no quieres. Pero los humanos sí.

El mayor se levantó y recogió las tazas de ambos para llevarlas a la cocina. Roxas seguía sentado, separados físicamente por la mesa y por todas las palabras que acaban de decir.

–Roxas –dijo Lea de espaldas–. Sé que siempre me estás comparando con Axel, pensado en si me parezco o no a él. Pero date cuenta de una cosa: no es que yo me parezca a Axel, es Axel quien se parece a mí – se giró para poder verlo antes de desaparecer por la puerta –. Yo soy el original, existía primero.

A dos pasos de la cocina pudo oír el golpe que cayó violentamente sobre la mesa.

---

**_Gracias a todos los que leéis esto, me hace feliz que algo que yo he escrito guste a otras personas ._**

****

**_Me gustaría comentar una cosa como curiosidad sobre Lea. Entre algunas amigas hemos planteando como habría sido la vide de los miembros de la Organización XIII antes de ser incorpóreos. Mi teoría es que todos ellos se conocían y todos ellos trabajaban para Ansem el Sabio; aunque sólo una parte de ellos eran sus ayudantes e investigaban los misterios de la oscuridad con él; mientras que los demás se dedicaban a otros menesteres. Lea era de estos últimos. _**

****

**_Como los incorpóreos son una copia aproximada del original, se difieran a la persona que fueron; pero algunas cosas tienen en común. Por eso saqué que las marcas que lleva Axel en la cara era cicatrices en su antigua vida. _**

****

**_La verdad es que tengo planteada la vida de todos los miembros de la Organización XIII cuando no eran incorpóreos; excepto Xaldin, Lexaeus y Xemnas. Y cuando los fics que escribo suelen estar todos relacionados entre sí (forman todos parte de mi gran paranoia mental sobre lo que no conocemos de la historia) así como intento no salirme de la trama original en lo posible para que tenga coherencia con ella. _**


	5. Interlude

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Este capítulo es también un recuerdo de Roxas (POV), y por ello está escrito en cursiva.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leeís la historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo :3**_

---

_  
INTERLUDIO_

_Desafiando la gravedad, mirando fijamente el sol del ocaso.  
Una silueta recortada en la luz, con tus cabello rojizos y tu ropa oscura.  
Buscando el espíritu de fuego con la mirada._

_Es así como más te recuerdo._

_Son tantas las tardes que pasamos juntos en las alturas, observando el sol poniente, que no puedo rememorarlas todas. Ambos estábamos allí, sentados uno junto al otro, hablando de todo y nada o compartiendo el silencio mutuo._

_No puedo declarar cual fue mi primera impresión de ti porque todos los miembros de la Organización me causaron la misma desconfianza y miedo al mismo tiempo. Para cuando empecé a conocerte lo suficiente como para juzgarte, consideré que eras un adulto bastante guay, porque a pesar de mi edad me tratabas con mucha libertad. Fuiste antes un hermano que un amigo, me costó verte como a un igual. Y con el tiempo empecé a mirarte de una forma especial, y deseaba ser visto de esa manera._

_Entonces no conocía ni me importaban las convecciones sociales sobre la edad o el sexo; para mí eran un tema banal. A los incorpóreos estas cosas les traen sin cuidado; pero ahora he descubierto como de importantes son para los humanos. Lo suficiente para joderles la vida al menos._

_Recuerdo aquella tarde en la Torre del Reloj, mirando el sol poniente como tantas muchas otras. Me explicabas cosas sobre otros mundos que habías visitado, otras puestas de sol que habías visto. Me hablaste mucho del atardecer en Bastión Hueco tras las tardes calurosas, donde el vapor de agua subía sobre las Aguas Trepadoras formando una neblina que diluía el paisaje._

_–Quiero ver otros mundos –te dije mientras balanceaba los pies sobre el vacío._

_–Dudo que Xemnas te deje salir a investigar por tu propia cuenta y riesgo –me miraste con esa cara aburrida que solías poner cuando hablabas sobre la Organización._

_–No digo que quiera ir solo. Tú podrías acompañarme._

_–¡Evidentemente que tengo que acompañarte! Soy tu niñera¿recuerdas?_

_Acercaste una mano con intención de despeinarme, pero yo me aparté, escapando de tu radio de alcance._

_–¡Te he dicho que no me trates como a un crío!_

_Tú chasqueaste la lengua al ritmo que negabas con el dedo._

_–Hicimos un trato, Roxas. Ya sabe, mientras no veas al espíritu de fuego..._

_–¡Ya lo he visto! –contesté desafiante._

_Me miraste en silencio, con la sorpresa pintada en tu cara. Pero rápidamente cambiaste el gesto para mostrar incredulidad._

_–¿Lo dices en serio?_

_–Sí... bueno... en realidad vi su reflejo._

_–¿Cuánto hace de eso?_

_–Emmm... pues ya hará un tiempo. Fue una tarde como esta, no recuerdo que sucediera nada especial._

_–¿Dónde lo viste reflejado? –preguntaste sin disimular el interés._

_Yo me acerqué a ti y apoye una mano en tu mejilla, sobre esos tatuajes extraños que llevabas. Noté cierto temblor al acercarme a ti, no estaba acostumbrado que tenerte tan cerca._

_–Aquella vez estaba reflejado en tus ojos –murmuré bajito, no me gustaba decirlo porque en mi cabeza esa frase sonaba extrañamente cursi._

_Tú me dirigiste una mirada sorprendida y murmuraste algo como "No me lo puedo creer". Yo me quedé en silencio, esperando algo más, aun con mi mano en tu mejilla._

_–¡Roxas, eres muy joven para usar estos trucos!_

_En ese preciso instante me bloqueé, sin entender bien a que te referías. Tú soltaste una sonrisa irónica y me miraste con gesto divertido, acercando tu cara a la mía. Mi mente tradujo lo que pensabas. Yo te había dicho la verdad; pero tú creías que estaba usando una treta para acercarme a ti y poder besarte._

_Me dio tanta vergüenza esa situación, me sentí tan criatura por no haber reparado nunca es ese doble juego; que prefería que creyeras tener razón y te di un besó torpe y rápido en los labios. Me alejé un poco de tu cara, sintiendo como la mía estaba roja y acalorada. No decías nada, simplemente seguías sonriendo. Así que repetí el gesto, con los labios fuertemente apretados como si fueran un sello._

_No sé en que momento pusiste tu mano sobre mi hombro, intentando relajar la tensión, haciéndome ceder poco a poco a los movimientos del experto. Me besaste lentamente y yo me limité a disfrutar e intentar seguirte el ritmo._

_La noche nos sorprendió en la torre y la oscuridad nocturna me devolvió a la realidad. Me quedé unos instante mirándote bajo la luz lunar, intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido, debatiéndome entre muchos sentimientos confusos. Desde la escasa distancia que nos separaba me devolvías una mirada tan intensa, que por unos segundos creí que estabas leyendo mi mente._

_–A estas alturas ya no puedo tratarte como a un crío–dijiste con un murmullo._

_Esta vez fui yo quien te dedicó una sonrisa irónica._


	6. Chapter 4

_**¡Wenas!**_

**_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Este capítulo es un poco raro, porque no me he centrado tanto en el punto de vista de Roxas; sino que he tratado más la forma de ver la situación de Lea. _**

**_Al final hay aclaraciones, ahora sólo quiero comentar que una cosa: las frases en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes (sí, esta vez en plural). La que está en negrita y cursiva es un caso especial :3_**

_---_

_CAPÍTULO 4_

_He cruzado la oscuridad para verte. __He atravesado las tinieblas para estar contigo, Axel._

–¿Piensas pasar mucho más tiempo sin hablarme?

Esta frase rompió el silencio que ambos mantenían desde que hubieran discutido aquella tarde. Siete días exactos en los que apenas se había visto a pesar de convivir entre las mismas paredes, una semana sin dirigirse la palabra.

Roxas apartó la vista de la ventana y dirigió una mirada cansada a su interlocutor. Lea se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Podría preguntarle si estaba enfadado o dolido, si necesitaba hablar o si deseaba algo en especial; pero ninguna de las respuestas que le dirigiría el joven serían satisfactorias. Además de ya conocer dichas respuestas: un par de sonidos imprecisos, una negativa y un nombre que conocía y no deseaba escuchar. Por eso planteó una conversa distinta.

–¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

–¿Hacer sobre qué? –preguntó Roxas con una ceja alzada.

–Hacer con tu vida –la mirada del joven mostró extrañeza –. Ahora que has conseguido tu propia existencia, supongo que desearás... realizarte como persona. De momento vives aquí, en Villa Crepúsculo; pero me imagino que querrás hacer algo más. Quizás deberías plantearte buscar un trabajo...

–Si te molesto dímelo y desapareceré –interrumpió Roxas de forma desafiante.

Lea suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No me has entendido. Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas plantearte un nuevo reto ahora que has llegado hasta aquí. No sé cuales son tus inquietudes; pero deberías hacer algo con tu vida ahora que te pertenece.

–¿Un nuevo reto?¿Quién te ha dicho que he cumplido los anteriores?

–Hm... no sé, atravesaste la oscuridad y llegaste a Villa Crepúsculo...

–Mi meta no era llegar a Villa Crepúsculo. Mi meta era encontrar a Axel –la mirada de Roxas estaba turbia por la falta de sueño –. Y aun está en pie.

Lea se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sin saber que decir, cansado ya de aquella situación. Su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite.

–Siento mucho lo que voy a decirte; pero deberías abandonar esa idea. Las cosas son diferentes, Roxas. Axel no volverá, por mucho que lo desees.

–¿Y tú no deseas que vuelva?

–¿¡Yo!? –se señaló extrañado con un pulgar –¿Por qué debería anhelar una media existencia?

–¿Porque era una media existencia sobre la que tenías un control absoluto? No es como la existencia de los humanos: completa pero sometida a demasiadas cosas, poseyendo sólo un control parcial sobre la misma.

Y al decir esto paseó un dedo sobre una de las quemaduras que tenía en las mejillas, provocado el segundo contacto físico entre ellos desde el día en que se encontraron. Incomodado y en parte furioso, Lea le apartó la mano con brusquedad.

–Estoy muy harto de esta actitud –declaró sujetando la muñeca de Roxas –. Ahora tienes una existencia, deberías vivirla como mejor te parezca: busca un trabajo, viaja a nuevos lugares, conoce a gente... pero olvídate de Axel. Seguir luchando por algo que no vas a conseguir es desperdiciar el tiempo inútilmente. Ya has malgastado cincuenta años en la oscuridad. Es suficiente¿no te parece?

Roxas se deshizo del agarre con un movimiento rápido y dirigió la vista hacía sus pies, de una forma muy parecida a la que lo habría hecho un niño al que están regañando.

–No es tan fácil abandonar lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado conseguir. Aunque el resultado no te guste o aunque descubras que no puedes avanzar más, tu orgullo te impide dejarlo. A nadie le gusta pensar que ha invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en una empresa que luego no en como uno imaginaba o no lleva a ninguna parte. Nunca reconocerán la derrota si conseguirla les ha costado un gran sacrificio –Roxas volvió a mirar a su interlocutor, hablando a media voz –. Tú lo has dicho: he malgastado cincuenta años en la oscuridad. No me voy a rendir después de todo ese esfuerzo sólo porque tú me lo pidas.

Lea suspiró y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

–Esta visto que contigo no se puede razonar –masculló mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–¡Pensaba que tú no eras de ese tipo de hombre! –gritó Roxas poniéndose en pie.

–Qué tipo –preguntó dándole la espalda.

–De los cobardes que son incapaces de aceptar lo que son. De los imbéciles que se odian a sí mismos por ello. De los inútiles que no luchan por su destino –escupió Roxas con rabia mal contenida.

–Pues mira chaval, siento decepcionarte; pero parece que soy de ese tipo –espetó el mayor haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no rebajarse al nivel del otro.

–No como Axel.

Puede que se dejara engañar por su avanzada edad, por el carácter pacificador que había mostrado en todo este tiempo, o porque relacionaba que nunca haría nada que no hubiera hecho su incorpóreo en el pasado; pero en cualquiera caso Roxas no hubiera imaginado jamás recibir tal golpe de Lea. El puñetazo le pillo tan de sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. El impulso hizo que se cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, pero antes de que pudiera derrumbarse sobre el colchón notó un tirón y quedó suspendido a pocos centímetros de la colcha. Lea lo agarraba por el cuello del jersey. Desde aquel ángulo extraño, su mirada era intimidante.

–¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA! –gritó desde la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Roxas notó como soltaba el agarre y chocaba contra la cama. El instinto hizo que rodara a un lado para intentar incorporarse, buscando una mejor postura para defenderse, limpiando la sangre del labio partido con un gesto torpe. Esperaba recibir más gritos o incluso más golpes. Pero cuando localizó a Lea en la pequeña habitación, estaba de cuclillas y se llevaba una mano al pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada.

Con cautela, Roxas se acercó al mayor, preparándose para lo peor.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó a su misma altura pero fuera de su radio de alcance.

Lea no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Todo había sido muy rápido, demasiado para ser consciente de ello. Estaba gritándole al chaval después de propinarle un puñetazo que muy bien se merecía, cuando notó una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes. Como si en su interior habitara algún tipo de monstruo extraño, alguien o algo le había arañado el pecho _desde dentro_. Había sido una herida profunda, como cuchillas rasgando el músculo. En medio del dolor, una voz que conocía demasiado bien le había rugido en el oído interno, anulando los demás sonidos.

_–**¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A PEGARLE EN MI PRESENCIA!!¿¡LO CAPTAS!?**_

Aquella sensación, aquel dolor y aquel grito se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de la realidad que lo rodeaba, estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y Roxas lo observaba con semblante preocupado.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –quiso saber el joven.

Él ya sabía lo que había pasado. Axel.

Después de que recuperara la plena existencia, había notado la presencia de su incorpóreo en contadas ocasiones. Normalmente era como si alguien que no fuera él hablara o se moviera usando su voz y su cuerpo; como cuando había encontrado a Roxas en la Torre del Reloj. Pero nunca había sentido su presencia con tanta intensidad. Y jamás había contradicho sus actos, atacándolo de esa forma.

–¡Ey, no me asustes!¿Estás bien? –Roxas se atrevió a invadir su espacio vital.

Lea dirigió una mirada hacía el labio partido de su interlocutor y notó como _esa_ presencia se revolvía como una bestia inquieta, presionando las paredes internas de su cuerpo.

–Mi corazón no está para estos trotes –musitó el anciano mientras intentaba incorporarse.

–Esto... quizás deberías ir a que te viera un médico.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes –mintió Lea de forma convincente.

–¿En serio? –objetó Roxas con desconfianza.

–Sí. Sólo necesito, tumbarme un rato. Y algo de paz por un momento –respondió acabándose de incorporar con la ayuda del joven.

–Esta bien... –murmuró Roxas, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

La presencia de Axel continuó acompañándole durante un rato, como una advertencia amenazante. Pero Lea no dijo nada al respecto. Sería como darle la razón a Roxas después de la discusión que habían mantenido, y su orgullo no se lo perdonaría.

Dejó que Roxas lo acompañara hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, notando como iba quedándose sólo de nuevo.

_A nadie le gusta pensar que ha invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en una empresa que luego no en como uno imaginaba o no lleva a ninguna parte. __Nunca reconocerán la derrota si conseguirla les ha costado un gran sacrificio._

Roxas no aceptaría que encontrar a Axel era algo imposible después de media siglo perdido entre tinieblas.

Al igual que él no aceptaría que había sido un error recuperar la plena existencia después de una década buscando Kingdom Hearts.

Hasta la fecha había vivido tranquilo, sin nadie que le hiciera dudar sobre una decisión tomada largo tiempo atrás. Hasta que Roxas había aparecido y le había mostrado que se equivocaba. Por esa razón sentía esa mezcla de afecto y animadversión mal compensadas hacía el joven.

En todos estos años había intentado construir una vida, resolver sus inquietudes, descubrir otros lugares y personas... había intentado ser feliz como humano.

Pero no lo era.

Y la gabardina que se escondía tras el armario cerrado con llave se lo recordaba constantemente.

---

****

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Del mismo modo en que Roxas experimenta sentimientos contradictorios hacia Lea por ser el origen de Axel (Roxas quiere a Axel y por eso siente afecto hacia Lea por ser el original; pero también la culpa de que no este); Lea también experimenta algo similar. La parte de él que es/fue Axel se alegra de verle; pero la testarudez de Roxas por encontrarse con el incorpóreo pelirrojo hace que Lea se sienta desplazado; incluso que se le niegue la existencia que tanto le ha costado recuperar. Digamos resumidamente que entre ambos no se llevan muy bien.**_

_**También le estuve dando vueltas a un hecho curioso: a lo largo de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts, todos los miembros de la Organización XIII parece que desean recuperar su plena existencia (Xemnas aparte). Pero Axel va "confraternizando con el enemigo", desbaratando planes. De algún modo se podría pensar que él no deseaba dejar de ser un incorpóreo. Ser incorpóreo significa ser libre, no tener que estar ligado a las normas y leyes de la sociedad. Y quizás Axel apreciaba en demasía esta libertad, sobre todo si como humano hubiera vivido en una sociedad donde los homosexuales estuvieran mal vistos (en todas casi, por desgracia).**_

_**Por último, como todos los incorpóreos que han salido en el juego (excepto Roxas y Naminé, que no especiales) han vivido durante tanto tiempo como seres individuales, dudo mucho que de regreso a su existencia original se diluyan en esta como si nada. Ya han desarrollado una vida y una personalidad, en algunos momentos (muy pocos) esta debe sobresalir. Pero supongo que estas "salidas de tono" de los incorpóreos dependerán de lo mucho que desearan o lo a gusto que se encuentran como humanos. En el caso de Lea, la sola presencia de Roxas es suficiente para que Axel se "rebote" dentro de la existencia del primero. Razón de más para que Lea desarrolle cierta antipatía hacía el rubio (interpreta que él le hace perder el control de su cuerpo en favor de Axel). **_

_**Por cierto, la frase en negrita y cursiva es de Axel (supongo que ya había quedado claro :3). Axel no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a "su" Roxas, y haría cualquier cosa por defenderlo. Incluso atacar la existencia mayor donde se encuentra. **_

_**Espero que esto haya aclarado las dudas que hayan podido surgir.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO 5_

Roxas se despertó en mitad de la breve noche de Villa Crepúsculo. En aquel mundo intermedio el sol desaparecía durante pocas horas, enmarcado en intervalos de tiempo de media oscuridad. El cielo adquiría un tono púrpura, aclarándose en el horizonte, como la luz atravesando un papel de seda. Era un cielo demasiado luminoso para oscurecer completamente, matando el brillo de las estrellas más pequeñas y apagando la luna.

El ruido que escuchaba Roxas a través de los rumores típicos de esa hora nocturna le era conocido; pero no por ello su aprensión disminuía. Se incorporó y abrió la ventana, sacando medio cuerpo a la luz lunar. Por un momento esperó ver las tinieblas arremolinarse en el vacío sobre el que se asentaba el Mundo Inexistente; pero lo recibió el paisaje urbano de la ciudad. Al menos aquel sonido sí que podía percibirlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba... y ahora le llegaba mucho más débil, diluido en infinitos rumores de vida; un gemido desde un lugar remoto. Axel le había hablado de él hacía muchos años, lo llamaban el grito de la oscuridad.

El grito de la oscuridad era en realidad una suma de miles de alaridos, un canto tétrico de los corazones que se encontraban sumidos en las tinieblas. Un acorde oscilante, variando de notas agudas a graves sin hacer pausas, resultado de la unión de miles y miles de voces. Su timbre era demasiado humano para ser producido por un instrumento o un fenómeno atmosférico. Aquel aullido ponía enfermos a los incorpóreos. Literalmente.

A Roxas nunca le había afectado; pues su corazón no se encontraba en la oscuridad, sino en el interior de su ser original. Al resto de los incorpóreos, pero, aquel aullido les reverberaba dentro de su cuerpo, a través de la oscuridad que los formaba; y les robaba la salud. La fiebre, el insomnio y el dolor se apoderaban de ellos; hasta que los sonidos del mundo conseguían ahogar aquel grito y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Contando aquella ocasión, habían sido cinco las noches que Roxas había escuchado el grito de la oscuridad. Las cuatro anteriores había rebotado en sus tímpanos con fuerza; impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Entonces aun residía en el Mundo Inexistente, consciente de su condición de incorpóreo, siendo el centro de todos los cuidados. Pero en aquellas ocasiones había aprendido a comportarse como un adulto e intercambiar los papeles. Sabía que, mientras el grito siguiera expandiéndose en la noche, él sería la persona más capacitada para cuidar de los demás.

Por respeto nunca había ido a ver como se encontraban; pues la mayoría de sus compañeros compartían un fuerte carácter y alto orgullo. No le habrían perdonado el verlos en tal estado de debilidad. Así que simplemente se dedicaba a vagar por los pasillos de la fortaleza con las armas fuertemente aferradas, alerta, paseándose en la oscuridad solitaria. Nadie le había pedido que hiciera aquello y nadie se lo había agradecido; pero Roxas no buscaba recompensas por ello. Siempre era el protegido, consideraba su deber el cuidar de sus compañeros cuando estos no podían valerse por sí mismos. Aunque fuera sólo por aquello de _devolver el favor_. Así estaban en paz.

Tanto había interiorizado aquel modo de actuación, que Roxas no pudo evitar ponerse en pie y montar guardia en el pasillo. Aquella casa era enana en comparación a los laberínticos pasadizos de la fortaleza. Se sintió extraño, no había nadie a quien vigilar ni ninguna extensión que recorrer. Descalzo y desarmado, cruzó la corta distancia que lo separaba del salón y resiguió el contorno de los muebles dibujados por la luz lechosa de la luna. Resiguió sus pasos hasta la ventana que había al final del pasillo, considerando la idea de salir a la calle. Aunque sólo fuera porque se le antojaba menos ridículo vigilar el exterior del edificio que aquel piso diminuto.

–¿Qué, no podemos conciliar el sueño? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Lea lo observaba con la misma mirada que usaría un padre al ver a su hijo fuera de la cama pasada la hora de dormir. Roxas emitió un gruñido entre dientes y observó el cielo nocturno a través del cristal.

–¿No lo has odio? –preguntó el joven.

–¿Él qué?

–El grito de la oscuridad.

No estaba seguro de que un antiguo incorpóreo lo comprendiera. El mayor se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente. A Roxas se le antojo un tacto muy frío, además de lo raro del gesto.

–No se me ha ido la olla, viejo –contestó Roxas apartándose. La educación no era algo de lo que hubiera hecho gala durante los últimos días.

–Yo ya no puedo oírlo, pero si esta noche se escucha el grito de la oscuridad muy seguramente caerás enfermo.

Lea arrastró al joven hasta el salón y lo obligó a sentarse. La luz de la lámpara, aunque tuene, rompió la oscuridad de la noche. Roxas iba a protestar; pero un termómetro se interpuso en su camino.

–Cinco minutos –dijo Lea balanceando el tubito de cristal ante la cara del otro.

–Yo nunca me he puesto enfermo –se quejó Roxas.

–Permíteme que te corrija, chaval. Tú nunca te has puesto TAN enfermo como los demás. Pero no eres immune.

Roxas se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, para después tomar el termómetro y ponérselo debajo de la axila. Ahora sí que se sentía ridículo. Lea acercó su butaca y se sentó enfrente, esperando a que el mercurio subiera. Compartieron cinco minutos de silencio, al cabo de los cuales Roxas devolvió el termómetro, poco acostumbrado a esos procedimientos médicos.

–Décimas –dijo el mayor mientras veía la lectura a la luz de la lámpara –. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Fue como si esa pregunta le hiciera tomar conciencia de su malestar. Notaba un ligero mareo y los miembros le pesaban. Se pasó una mano por la cara y notó el escaso calor de la fiebre. Todo aquello le resultaba muy novedoso, y empezaba a sentirse intranquilo.

–¿Por qué ahora me afecta? Antes nunca me había enfermado, y además, hoy se escucha muy débil...

–En realidad siempre habías enfermado; pero mucho menos que el resto. Por eso no te habías dado cuenta.

–¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta? Este cuerpo no puede ponerse enfermo, lo habría notado...

–Me imagino que te comparabas con los demás. Y créeme, unas décimas no son nada comparadas con cuarenta y dos grados de fiebre. En relación con los demás, estabas estupendamente.

Lea alzó las cejas sin añadir nada más. Si se paraba a pensar, Roxas nunca había tenido pleno conocimiento sobre los efectos que tenía el grito de la oscuridad sobre sus compañeros. Se llevó una mano en al esternón, pues sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho desde dentro.

–¿Te duele? –Roxas asintió con la cabeza – Es la oscuridad de tu interior. Resuena a la misma frecuencia que el grito y palpita, y por eso sientes como si comprimiera el cuerpo desde dentro.

–¿Qué es... qué es lo que sentías tú? Cuando te ponías enfermo...

–¿Te interesa? –el anciano lo miró con ojos suspicaces.

–Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo ni idea de lo que te pasaba entonces.

Lea inspiró lentamente. El muchacho parecía sincero, incluso diría que se sentía culpable por su falta de conocimiento. Se acomodó en su vieja butaca y cruzó los brazos, un gesto muy suyo.

–Imagínate... imagínate que tienes una fiebre tan alta que no puedes pensar con claridad. Deliras y casi no tienes fuerzas para moverte, sólo para dar vueltas sobre ti mismo en la cama. Estás cansado, muy cansado, exhausto, y deseas dormir con toda tu alma, pero tu mente está tan enferma que no puede conciliar el sueño.

"Dentro de tu cuerpo hay una presión que comprime tus órganos contra las paredes internas, machacándolos. Los huesos crujen y los tendones se retuercen al límite. La única señal que transmiten tus nervios es dolor."

"No puedes oír nada, ni siquiera tu propia respiración, porque el grito te va perforando los tímpanos. Y sabes que si se callara un momento, podrías descansar y dormir, y dejaría de dolerte todo el cuerpo; pero no para y sigue aullando dentro de tu cabeza."

"Imagínate todo esto; y no te acercarás ni a una milésima parte de lo que es en realidad".

El silencio regresó al final de la descripción, y Roxas se limitó a crispar los dedos que tenía sobre el pecho.

–No creo que ningún ser pudiera sobrevivir a eso –se atrevió a decir.

–La muerte no es algo que pertenezca a la naturaleza de los incorpóreos. Me sorprende que tú lo olvides –Lea devolvió el termómetro al botiquín –. Pégale, dispárale, sumérgelo en ácido o hazle lo que se te ocurra. Ni el hambre, ni el veneno, ni las peores heridas podrán hacer desaparecer a un incorpóreo. Podrá desvanecerse si está muy malherido; pero reaparecerá en otro mundo fuera de tu alcance.

–¿Y el grito de la oscuridad?

Lea se masajeó el entrecejo con el pulgar y el índice y volvió a dirigirse a su interlocutor, anticipándose al esfuerzo que suponía pronunciar esas palabras.

–Saïx me contó una teoría suya. Según él, el grito de la oscuridad era un método de presión que tienen los corazones para obligar a sus incorpóreos a regresar con ellos. Una tortura –hizo una pausa –. Piénsalo bien. Ser incorpóreo es un chollo: no envejeces, no mueres, no enfermas, no estás atado a ningún tipo de leyes y normas, dominas el poder de la oscuridad... incluso para aquellos que consideran que los sentimientos son sólo un equipaje inútil debe ser la existencia perfecta.

"Desde este punto de vista, no sólo los incorpóreos no desearían recuperar su antigua existencia, sino que los humanos querrían ser incorpóreos. Por eso tiene que existir algo malo que compense todas las ventajas. Y ese algo es dolor infinito."

Roxas se quedó pensativo. Su malestar aumentó debido al torrente de pensamientos que lo arrolló durante escasos segundos. Había una pregunta que se había planteado desde el momento en que se encontraron; pero temía la respuesta o la reacción de Lea. Aquella noche; pero, podía presentarle la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Por el sólo hecho que hubiera referido un recuerdo de Axel como suyo propio... _"Saïx me contó..." _Aquella frase contenía un permiso escondido.

Inspiró fuertemente, reunido aire en sus pulmones y el valor necesario para hablar.

–Lea... –el anciano se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en boca del rubio –¿Esa es la razón por la que dejaste tu existencia como incorpóreo? Dejando a un lado lo que ocurrió con Kingdom Hearts... ¿Realmente es el grito de la oscuridad una tortura tan fuerte como para abandonar esa media existencia libre?

–¿Crees que tenía otra opción cuando se abrió la puerta de Kingdom Hearts? –y hubo un ligero deje dolido en aquella frase.

–Creo que durante mucho tiempo luchaste para no abandonar tu naturaleza como incorpóreo. Sé que muchos miembros de la Organización XIII clamaban por recuperar su existencia humana; pero tú... Axel no era uno de ellos.

–Axel... –Lea se frotó los ojos, cansado –Axel no sabía lo que quería. Su instinto de supervivencia le dictaba lo mismo que los demás: recupera tu existencia humana y acaba con esta tortura. Pero habían demasiadas cosas que lo retenían en su vida como ser de la oscuridad. Por eso buscaba el espíritu de fuego –Roxas notó como el estómago se le revolvía ante la mención de aquel recuerdo –. Confiaba que le diera la respuesta correcta.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala. Roxas se hundió más en el sillón y Lea fue un instante para regresar con un libro y una manta. Tirando del brazo del rubio, lo guió hasta el sofá y le obligó a tumbarse. Después tiró la manta por encima y lo arropó como si de un niño se tratara. Acto seguido se sentó en su butaca y empezó a leer.

–Darte un analgésico no serviría de nada –comentó por encima de las páginas del libro –y tampoco podrás dormir. Pero igualmente intenta descansar. Estaré aquí hasta que se haga de día, si quieres algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

–No es necesario que hagas esto –murmuró Roxas saliendo de debajo de la manta que olía a antipolillas.

–Ya lo sé, y tú tampoco tenías porque hacerlo en el pasado. Pero lo hacías. Así que ahora toca cuidarte a ti.

Roxas no añadió nada más y se envolvió en la manta, dirigiendo la vista contra el tapizado del sofá. La amabilidad de Lea sólo conseguía hacerle sentir más culpable; y conocer aquella perspectiva sobre el grito de la oscuridad no mejoraba las cosas.

Dolor infinito... hasta entonces había estado a salvo de ese conocimientos, sin ser conciente de cuan compleja e inestable era la naturaleza de los incorpóreos. La descripción de Lea lo había dejado pensativo e intranquilo. Quizás nada en este mundo merecía la pena pasar por algo así, quizás nunca sería capaz de imaginar como era esa tortura.

El mayor dolor que el había podido experimentar no era nada comparado con el grito de la oscuridad; pero en aquel momento para él había sido la peor tortura que había experimentado en toda su existencia. Axel se desvanecía, despidiéndose ante el elegido de la luz; y él no pudo tomar el control de esa existencia mayor y derramar ni una miserable lágrima. Sora había quedado impasible mientras que en algún punto oscuro de su ser Roxas clamaba por dar rienda suelta a su desesperación. Pero no pudo tomar el control y nadie se entristeció por el falso fin del bailarín de la llamas.

---

_**¡Wenas de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí hay algo un poco filosófico que me gustaría comentar. Por el principio mejor.**_

_**Cuando estudiaba filosofía comentemos una cita en la cual se decía que la muerte era un regalo de dios mal entendido por los humanos. Debatimos sobre que sucedería si la gente supiera interpretar ese regalo como era debido; y una de las conclusiones era la siguiente. Imaginemos que la gente supiera lo que realmente hay después de la muerte. Si fuera algo bueno (en este caso era un regalo, y por lo tanto se presupone como algo positivo) y la gente lo supiera, quizás perdiera las ganas de vivir y decidiera que era mejor estar muerto. Una idea así a gran escala podría terminar con la humanidad. Por ello la muerte es un terreno desconocido al cual se le tiene temor y respeto; una forma de evitar que la humanidad se incline por esta opción.**_

_**Extrapolemos esto a los incorpóreos. Si nos paramos a pensar ser incorpóreo es cojonudo: no envejeces, no mueres (no de nuestra forma), tienes el poder de la oscuridad, puedes hacer lo que te salga de las pelotas porque no formas parte de ninguna sociedad... con todo eso, a la gente le gustaría ser incorpóreo. Pero tienes a la gran mayoría de la Organización XIII intentando recuperar su existencia humana. Por ello tuve que plantear que ser incorpóreo también tenía sus desventajas. Además de la media existencia (presupongo que querían recuperar su antigua vida) la naturaleza incorpórea es extraña (sólo hay que ver como se desvanecen cuando los "matan") e imagino que inestable. Y ya que sabemos que donde hay un incorpóreo hay un sincorazón, supuse que era este quien presionaba al incorpóreo para regresar a su antiguo estado. Recordad que la mayoría de los corazones se encuentran encerrados en Kingdom Hearts (no todos son tan guays como Ansem del KH1 para ir por los mundo haciendo de las suyas); y consideré que la mejor medida de presión era la tortura, el dolor. A los incorpóreos y a los sincorazones les une la oscuridad, y usé este nexo de unión como eje del dolor. **_

_**Personalmente creo que los incorpóreos SÍ tienen corazón; pero no dentro de su cuerpo.**_

_**El que Roxas tenga un corazón que no esta sumido en las tinieblas no lo hace immune al grito de la oscuridad; pero sí que para él es mucho más llevadero.**_

_**Sólo quiero añadir un detalle: el límite mortal de la fiebre en cuarenmta y tres grados, así que puse cuarenta y dos (detallito tonto :3)**_

**_  
¡Gracias por leer!_  
**


	8. Chapter 6

_**¡Wuenas a todo/as!**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que seguís el fic, tanto si comentaís como si no. Me gusta la idea de hacer algo que inetersa a la gente.**_

_**En el desarrollo original este capítulo no existía; pero decidí incluirlo para crear un punto de inflexión en la historia, un anticlímax antes de continuar. Es breve en comparación con los otros, así que consideradlo como un extra.**_

_**Las aclaraciones al final.**_

**---**

_CAPÍTULO 6_

_"Imagínate... imagínate que tienes una fiebre tan alta que no puedes pensar con claridad. Deliras y casi no tienes fuerzas para moverte, sólo para dar vueltas sobre ti mismo en la cama. Estás cansado, muy cansado, exhausto, y deseas dormir con toda tu alma, pero tu mente está tan enferma que no puede conciliar el sueño."_

_"Dentro de tu cuerpo hay una presión que comprime tus órganos contra las paredes internas, machacándolos. Los huesos crujen y los tendones se retuercen al límite. La única señal que transmiten tus nervios es dolor."_

_"No puedes oír nada, ni siquiera tu propia respiración, porque el grito te va perforando los tímpanos. Y sabes que si se callara un momento, podrías descansar y dormir, y dejaría de dolerte todo el cuerpo; pero no para y sigue aullando dentro de tu cabeza."_

_"Imagínate todo esto; y no te acercarás ni a una milésima parte de lo que es en realidad"._

Al voltearse, la luz ambarina de la tarde atravesó sus párpados y lo despertó. Le dolían los huesos de estar tantas horas encogido en el sofá. Al parecer había conseguido conciliar el sueño en algún momento de esa madrugada; pero no recordaba cuando.

El olor del café lo fue trayendo poco a poco a la realidad. Una taza de color amarillo –_su_ taza – humeaba sobre la mesa. Lea continuaba sentado en su butaca, leyendo aquel pesado tomo.

–Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –saludó el anciano tras su lectura.

Roxas se medio incorporó y lanzó una mano torpe en dirección al café. Notó el peso familiar de la taza y dio un trago, dejando que la bebida caliente cayera sobre su estómago vacío. Su cara mostró un gesto muy cercano a la nausea.

–Quizás querrías suavizarlo con un poco de leche o azúcar.

–No... ya está bien así.

Lea dejó caer el libro sobre su regazo y se estiró. Con la mano derecha se frotó los ojos, cansados por la falta de sueño.

–¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí? –preguntó el rubio.

–Dije que lo haría –esa fue su única respuesta.

–¿Cuándo me dormí?

–No lo sé, no estaba atento. ¿Estás mejor ahora? –y diciendo esto apoyó una mano en la frente y las mejillas del chico.

–Mn... sí, creo que sí –pero en realidad no lo creía.

Roxas se palpó la cara del mismo modo que lo había hecho Lea, y al pasar los dedos en las mejillas notó las marcas que dejan las lágrimas cuando se secan. ¿Había llorado¿Cuándo? Lea volvía a esconderse tras su libro, evitando el contacto visual. Le habían contado que cuando uno sueña que llora; lo hace de verdad. No recordaba sus sueños, el último pensamiento racional que había tenido antes de dormirse era el recuerdo de cuando Axel y Sora se encontraron por última vez.

Aquella vez... aquella vez no había podido expresar su tristeza, mientras que sí había llorado al despedirse de unos amigos que, en realidad, no le conocían. Él sólo había convivido con sus réplicas en el mundo artificial que Ansem el Sabio había creado para esconderlo de la Organización XIII. Sólo existía un ser que realmente lo conocía, y ahora estaba confinado en el cuerpo de un anciano que leía un grueso libro sentado en una vieja butaca.

Lea escuchó como el joven se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Iba a preguntarle ha donde iba; pero el portazo de la puerta del baño y unas arcadas le respondieron. Suspiró resignado. No podía esperar que se encontrara bien después de pasar una noche sumido en un sueño febril, delirando y sollozando. Y lo del café cargado no había sido una buena idea.

_Aquella vez debería haberte dicho algo, como que yo también experimentaba un sentimiento similar al estar a tu lado. La sensación de tener un peso dentro del pecho, algo que palpitaba y se retorcía según las emociones, un corazón. Pero no pude despedirme como fue debido y seguro que no me lo perdonas. Yo tampoco me lo perdono._

–Las incorpóreos no enferman –explicó Roxas bajo la toalla húmeda que le tapaba la cara.

–No, no enferman –replicó Lea.

–¿Y que explicación le das a esto?

–Supongo que es algo psicosomático.

–¿Qué es qué?

–Quiero decir que es tu mente la que se encuentra mal y extrapola los síntomas a tu estado físico. La mente es algo muy poderoso.

Lea retiró el paño húmedo para refrescarlo de nuevo en al agua helada.

–Imagino que nada de lo que te diga cambiará tu opinión; pero creo que deberías redireccionar tu vida –escurrió el paño –. Seguir atormentándote con ello no te hará ningún bien.

Con _ello_. Con Axel. Roxas se tapó la cara con las manos, notando la humedad de la tela que le tendía el anciano.

–¿Qué opciones me quedan? –en su voz se adivinaba la derrota.

–Las mismas que todo el mundo, supongo. Puedes intentarlo una vez más; abandonar y buscar un nuevo camino; o quedarte paralizado mientras buscas una respuesta.

Roxas cogió el paño húmedo y se lo puso en la cara, anulando la mirada severa que le dirigía su compañero. Lea dejó el agua sobre la mesilla y se marcho, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Ambos sabían la opción que iba a escoger, y no había discusión posible.

---

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Todos hemos oído comentar aquello de que a las personas con mucha rabia les dan infartos y que los muy preocupados se ven afectados de úlceras estomacales. Estos son claros ejemplos de la psicosomatización de síntomas.**_

_**El malestar mental suele pasarnos desapercibido a la mayoría de nosotros; y una forma que tiene la mente para decirnos que necesita un descanso es hacer que enfermemos de verdad. Cuando los médicos dicen que lo que tenemos es causa de "los nervios" se refieren a esto. La mente es poderosa, y tan capaz como es de curar el organismo (aquellos que toman placebos, si creen realmente que sanarán, lo hacen); también puede enfermarnos.**_

_**Un incorpóreo es el resultado e una mente muy poderosa que se negó a perder sus recuerdos y su forma cuando perdió su corazón. Así pues, esta mente también es capaz de hacer enfermar a un organismo supuestamente indestructible. Esta es la razón por la que Roxas enferma: tan obsesionado está con encontrar a Axel y tan frustrado se siente por los resultados obtenidos; que al final todo ese estrés mental se transforma en una serie de síntomas físicos.**_

_**Espero que haya aclarado algo. **_

_**¡En fin, nos vemos!**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo. **_

_**Simplemente comentar que esta historia ha sido muy meditada, no es algo que haya ido escribiendo sobre la marcha. Este era al punto al que quería llegar; pero para ello se debía recorrer un camino.  
**_

_**Como curiosidad, mientras repasaba el capítulo iba escuchadno "Chasing the black-chaped man" de la BSO de Final Fantasy VII y creo que la melodia le queda bastante bien (por aquellos que les mole poner banda sonora a las lecturas XD).**_

_** Muchas gracias a los que se dedican parte de su tiempo a esta historia; ya sea leyendo y/o dejando reviews. Me gusta escribir y me halaga ver que llega a la gente algo que (en parte) ha nacido de mi imaginación.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_---**  
**_

_CAPÍTULO 7_

_"–Nadie me echará de menos._

_–Eso no es cierto. Yo sí."_

_"Yo... yo también te he echado de menos, Axel."_

Testarudez. Era una palabra con la que podía describirse su carácter. Nadie suele esperar que un muchacho de aspecto frágil se rebele contra superiores que le duplican la edad y casi la altura. Pero Roxas había mostrado una curiosidad difícil de contentar. Quería respuestas. Las buscaba. Y al final las obtenía.

Una vez había desafiado una autoridad que podría haberlo borrado de la faz de tierra, abandonado la Organización XIII al amparo de la oscuridad. Axel lo había seguido y seguramente habría podido obligarlo a regresar por la fuerza; pero no lo hizo. Tantas veces como intentaran detenerlo serían las veces que él volvería a escapar en busca de la verdad. Por eso el pelirrojo lo había dejado marchar, sin intención de aplazar lo inevitable.

Y ahora seguía haciendo gala de esa cabezonería. Había atravesado la oscuridad para encontrar a Axel y lo encontraría. Lo arrancaría de su existencia mayor si era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, él esa especial. El incorpóreo del elegido. Contaba con recursos con los que ningún otro ser viviente podía soñar siquiera.

El estómago se le encogía a causa del malestar y las emociones mal contenidas. En tres días su sistema no había aceptado ningún tipo de alimento. Pero bueno, aquello tampoco era tan grave. Él no podía morir. En aquel momento las necesidades vitales como el sueño o el hambre estaban muy por debajo de sus preocupaciones.

_"Puedes intentarlo una vez más; abandonar y buscar un nuevo camino; o quedarte paralizado mientras buscas una respuesta."_

Roxas había decidido intentarlo una vez más. Al amparo de la oscuridad nocturna, se dirigió a la habitación de Lea. Avanzaba en silencio, colocando los pies expertamente para no producir ningún ruido, recordando lo aprendido durante su estancia bajo las órdenes de Xemnas. Aquellas lecciones tenían algo de militar, y ahora le resultaban de ayuda.

Envuelto entre mantas, Lea dormía profundamente. Roxas intentó pausar su respiración, anulando al máximo su presencia. En su puño, el peso del arma le pareció momentáneamente excesivo. La llave espada de Ansem, creada artificialmente tiempo atrás en Bastión Hueco. Una vez había obligado al elegido a blandirla contra sí mismo. Ese viejo ya había sobrepasado su esperanza de vida, no tenía porque ser más difícil.

Abrir el corazón a la oscuridad. Ese era el cometido de aquella arma. Parecía tan fácil alzarla y clavarla en el pecho de una persona indefensa... y le estaba costando demasiado. ¿Culpa quizás ?¿Por atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse ?¿Era más noble apuñalar a alguien que tenía la oportunidad de contraatacar? Tragó saliva.

Quizás la amabilidad del anciano era lo que hacía tan difícil esa tarea. Lo había acogido en su casa y lo había cuidado. Y él... bueno, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque era el ser original de donde había salido Axel; y su presencia equivalía a la inexistencia de su compañero. Lo odiaba porque a pesar de todo había mostrado compasión hacía él; con lo cual no le permitía crearse la imagen de un enemigo al que eliminar.

Pero era más que la culpa de traicionar la mano amiga que le había ayudado. Lo condenaba al dolor infinito, al grito de la oscuridad de los corazones extraviados. Y... bueno, no había nada en este mundo que mereciera escoger ese camino. Si Axel reaparecía, quizás lo odiaría por haberle devuelto una media existencia anclada a las tinieblas. Y eso sí que no podría soportarlo. Más que no poder existir en el mismo plano: si Axel lo odiara, entonces sería definitivamente inalcanzable.

Aun y así, había una posibilidad de que aquel fuera el camino correcto. Y la decisión ya estaba tomada. Medio siglo arrastrándose en la oscuridad le había llevado hasta allí. Y ahora, bajo la luz blanquecina de la luna, tenía que dar un último paso. El filo de la llave espada centelleó en la oscuridad, siniestro. Iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Lea seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo. Con la empuñadora aferrada entre sus manos, dejo caer todo su peso sobre el arma, en una trayectoria que se le hizo eterna.

Algo blanco nubló su visión momentáneamente. Reconoció la forma de unas plumas revoloteando cerca de su cara. El relleno de la colcha se fue apartando de su vista hasta ver unos ojos verdes que lo miraban severamente desde el otro lado. Unas manos viejas pero fuertes aferraban aquella arma, desviando el blanco unos veinte centímetros.

–Traidor –fue lo único que pronunció el anciano.

–Sabías que lo haría –la voz de Roxas tembló ligeramente; pero no su mirada.

–Hm... supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

–No he atravesado la oscuridad por un viejo.

–Lo sé. Pero no tienes agallas para eliminar a este viejo.

–Eso lo veremos –masculló entre dientes.

–No veré nada, Roxas. Sí realmente quisieras hacerlo, ya lo habrías conseguido. No habrías esperado tantos meses –Lea se incorporó –. Lo que ocurre es que tu conciencia no sería capaz de cargar con ese peso.

–No estés tan seguro –la frase sonó menos amenazante de lo que deseaba.

–¿Realmente crees que podrías anular mi existencia sin pestañear ?¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ?¿Después de lo que te conté sobre el grito de la oscuridad? Permíteme que lo dude, niñato –Lea le dirigió una mirada desafiante –. Puede que fueras un mimado; pero nunca tan egoísta como para llegar a este extremo.

Las manos de Roxas temblaron, sudadas, aun con la empuñadura entre ellas. No podía. Deseaba hacerlo; pero no podía. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, tan humillado como en ese instante. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, derrotado.

–Dijiste... dijiste... –suspiró ruidosamente– Dijiste que Axel había dudado. Que no sabía lo que quería. Que había demasiadas cosas que lo vinculaban al reino de los seres de la oscuridad. Quizás... esa era la razón. Había una oportunidad.

Joder con Axel... Nunca una media existencia había dando tantos problemas.

Hizo un amago por acercarse al rubio, y se fijó en aquel reflejo rojizo que tenía en el pelo y los ojos ligeramente verdosos. Casi había olvidado que la primera apariencia de Roxas no era así. El joven continuaba quieto, temblando, tomándose la libertad de dar rienda suelta a su desesperación después de tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas caían sobre el metal oscuro del arma.

Realmente no podía llamarse "Sabio" a alguien que sentenció a los incorpóreos como seres sin capacidad de sentir. El que tenía allí delante experimentaba emociones tan intensas como para desarrollar una enfermedad. El único color que mostraba su rostro era le rubor de la fiebre.

Lea notó como una presencia se revolvía en su interior, presionándolo. Después de tantos años, había llegado el momento de sincerarse consigo mismo.

–No son exactamente mis recuerdos, así que no puedo asegurarlo... pero creo que Axel nunca te explicó por qué buscaba al espíritu de fuego.

Roxas no alzó la vista de sus manos; pero prestó atención por un segundo.

–No me contó nada. Y tú me dijiste... bueno, ya sabes lo que me dijiste.

–Ya. Es que... –se detuvo para buscar las palabras correctas – en realidad, siempre, en cualquier vida, he tenido la misma pregunta. Todo era muy confuso, muy difícil... Había muchas contradicciones entre lo que debía y lo que deseaba hacer... y necesitaba conocer si el camino que había elegido era el correcto.

–¿Y era el correcto? –preguntó, curioseado por aquel arrebato de sinceridad.

–Confiaba en que un ente abstracto como el espíritu de fuego me diera una respuesta que yo no podía darme. Y mientras tanto iba aplazando la decisión.

–¿Conseguiste tu respuesta?

–¡Je! He tenido más de cincuenta años para pensar y sigo sin estar seguro. Y no por no saberlo, sino por no aceptarlo. Tú tienes muy claro lo que quieres... y en cierto modo te envidio, Roxas.

–De que sirve saber lo que quieres si no puedes cumplirlo –murmuró el joven arrastrando la llave espada hacía sí.

–Con ello tienes medio camino cumplido –esta vez sí que se acercó al joven –. Roxas, dame eso.

–...

–La llave espada, Roxas –dijo ofreciendo la mano para que se la tendiera.

–Desaparecerá de tus manos en segundos.

–Razón de más para que me la des. No te lo voy a robar, si regresará a ti en nada. Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa.

–...

–Roxas...

Ante la insistencia del anciano, Roxas le entregó la llave espada por la empuñadura con gesto cansado. Lea la sostuvo con ambas manos, nivelando el peso desconocido con la diestra colocada en mitad del arma. En escasos segundos se volatilizaría para regresar al incorpóreo.

Roxas seguía el brillo oscuro del metal cuando este desapareció en el pecho del anciano. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de que su cerebro asimilara la imagen que captaban sus ojos, Lea le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Habló, y su voz sonó extrañamente lejana.

–Recuerda una cosa: esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí – dijo con orgullo.

El más joven quiso hablar; quiso moverse, hacer algo... pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y sólo podía permanecer inmóvil, contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

–Muchas veces me he preguntado si existir como incorpóreo era el camino correcto. Y no lo es. Pero para mí es el único que vale la pena.

Y fue la voz de Axel, fue Axel quien dijo aquellas palabras.

Y después ya no hubo nada más. Los dedos de Roxas se movieron cuando la llave espada regresó a ellos, envolviéndose alrededor de la empuñadura, devolviéndolo a la realidad. La habitación, la casa, estaban vacías.

Lea había desaparecido. La respuesta que había encontrado lo había dirigido a la media existencia de la oscuridad. Quizás era lo mejor, quizás se lo esperaba. Pero aun y así...

_"Recuerda una cosa: esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí."_

Tendría que recordarlo si volvía a verlo. Saldría en su busca, y lo encontraría. Cumpliría su objetivo y después... lo que vendría después no lo sabía. Ahora, simplemente, volvía a estar solo en el mundo.

Inspiró hondo y se secó las lagrimas bruscamente con el dorso de la mano.

Había llegado el momento de continuar el viaje.

---


	10. Chapter 8

_CAPÍTULO 8_

_Siempre al borde del vacío. Siempre mirando hacia el ocaso._

_Si alguna vez volvía a verte, sería de esa manera._

_Te he buscado en las puestas de sol, como tú buscabas al espíritu de fuego. Pero deberías saber que allí no lo encontrarás. Ni en el sol, ni el la luz del corazón, ni en cualquier otra luminaria. Podrías pasarte siglos examinando en las profundidades de la luz y nunca lo verías aparecer. A no ser que decidas buscarlo en el reflejo de tus ojos, que es donde lo encontré yo._

_Es más, cuando nos volvamos a ver, te contaré un secreto._

La noche en la que Lea desapareció, Roxas abandonó aquella casa vacía de recuerdos para emprender de nuevo un penoso viaje a través de la oscuridad. Pensó fugazmente en la gabardina y las armas oxidadas tras la puerta cerrada con llave; pero no las cogió. Quizás su legítimo dueño regresara a por ellas.

Con paso firme abandonó aquel mundo entre medias y se internó de nuevo en la oscuridad. Fue un trayecto duro, durante el cual intentó no pensar en lo lentamente que avanzaba por las tinieblas, en los días, meses y años de debían transcurrir mientras recorría distancias incomesurables. Visitó todos los lugares donde compartieron recuerdos, todos los miradores desde donde el pelirrojo se apostaba para ver morir los días. Roxas intentaba apartar de su mente el pensamiento de que muy probablemente su compañero estaba es cualquier lugar menos en el que lo buscaba. Había tantos puntos altos en el universo desde los que ver la puesta de sol, que el coincidir ambos en el mismo lugar era casi un milagro.

_Pero al menos continué avanzando, continué buscándote. Nadie podrá decir que no luché por encontrarte._

Roxas llegó a lugares lejanos, a mundos desconocidos. Vio el sol desaparecer tras el horizonte, tiñendo el mar de llamas tras las velas de un navío. Vio el cielo llenarse de sombras en las montañas nevadas. Los días murieron cambiando el rumor de la selva; y hasta los mundos de los muertos mostraron un ocaso tétrico y fascinante. Admiró todo lo que Axel había conocido alguna vez y prometió enseñarle; pero lo hizo solo.

Rememorando las palabras de su compañero, visitó Bastión Hueco durante el verano. Fue a lo que quedaba del mirador de la antigua fortaleza, abandonada por todos. El mundo se diluía tras las densas nubes de vapor que subían por las Aguas Trepadoras, emborronando los colores del cielo al atardecer. Era un espectáculo impresionante.

_Pero allí tampoco estabas._

Roxas estaba colocado sobre el suelo ruinoso de lo que antaño fuera el mirador, observando el vapor alzarse y ocultar una parte de paisaje, brillando bajo la luz ambarina. El agua ascendía ruidosamente sobre los salientes de roca, ahogando los demás sonidos. Por eso no lo oyó llegar, ni acercarse con el paso seguro de quien conoce el lugar. Pero lo supo.

Sin verlo, ni oírlo, supo que estaba allí.

–Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos –le explicó la voz de Axel al oído, elevándose sobre el estruendo del agua.

Roxas no contestó, no se movió, no respiró siquiera. Un aliento cálido le rozaba la mejilla, y una sombra se proyectaba sobre su hombro. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido, expectante.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Roxas.

El rubio continuó sin girarse. No estaba seguro de lo que vería si se atrevía a mirar sobre su hombro. ¿Y si fuera un error, una alucinación?¿ Y si su mente lo engañara y mostrara señales de algo que realmente no existía? Entonces prefería ignorar la voz, no comprobar por sí mismo que seguía solo en aquel lugar. Tensó los labios, formando una línea recta, aguardando lo que vendría a continuación, con la vista sobre el vapor de agua.

Pero el dueño de aquélla voz no quería ser ignorado. El peso de una mano fuerte se apoyó en el hombro de Roxas, obligándolo a girarse. Unos ojos verdes colapsaron su campo de visión.

Axel.

Era Axel. Quizás su aspecto era ligeramente distinto, contaminado por los largos años pasados en su ser original. Pero era él sin ningún tipo de dudas.

Estaba allí. Después de tantos años; quizás ya siglos de largos viajes por la oscuridad que unía los mundos, lo había encontrado. Su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la información; pero algo en él sí que lo había hecho. Roxas se sorprendió emitiendo una respiración irregular, casi como un sollozo. Pensaba que iba a romperse por dentro del alivio que sentía. Por fin lo había encontrado. Casi un milagro.

–Volveremos a vernos en otra vida... –repitió las palabras que el pelirrojo dijo mucho tiempo atrás.

–Soy ese tipo de hombres que cumplen su palabra –comentó Axel con su sonrisa irónica.

Roxas intentaba formular una de las mil frases que había planeado decirle cuando lo reencontrara; pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sólo sentía una fuerte emoción palpitando en su pecho que no tardaría mucho en desbordarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer, que consideró correcto en ese instante, fue abrazar a su compañero con toda la fuerza que le permitían aquellos brazos. Axel se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos antes de responder al gesto.

–Eres un hijo de puta – renegó Roxas desde el hombro del otro, notando como se le escapaban las lágrimas –. Te has estado escondiendo de mí durante todo este tiempo.

Axel no negó la acusación, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad por ello.

–Te he buscado por todas partes. Yo atravesaba la oscuridad mientras tú te escondías de mí. Pero no podías escaparte eternamente –respondió el rubio con altivez.

–Eres el ser más testarudo que conozco –murmuró Axel con media sonrisa.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Quería comprobar hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a llegar por encontrarme –contestó un poco incómodo, considerando que su conducta había sido pueril e incluso egoísta. Hacer sufrir a alguien innecesariamente para comprobar la naturaleza de sus sentimientos... no era para nada su estilo.

–No me refiero a eso –Roxas inspiró ruidosamente antes de continuar –. Por qué elegiste ser incorpóreo.

–Porque era el único camino que valía la pena –respondió con voz grave.

Aflojó el abrazo, alejando a Roxas lo suficiente para mirarle bien la cara. Tras esos ojos había una mezcla de resentimiento, culpabilidad y alegría por el reencuentro. Apoyó su frente contra la de su compañero, tan cerca que los rasgos de otro se desdibujaban en manchas borrosas. Notó la respiración irregular de Roxas ronzándole los labios, compartiendo ambos el mismo aire. Y lo besó, anulando la escasa distancia que los separaba.

El paisaje se diluía tras las densas nubes de vapor y el fragor del agua subiendo por las escarpadas paredes de roca. Ya podían morir los días y desaparecer los mundos. Estar allí, en los brazos del otro, hacía que todo mereciera la pena.

_Podrías pasarte siglos buscando el espíritu de fuego en las profundidades de la luz y nunca lo verías aparecer. Deberías buscarlo en el reflejo de tus ojos, que es donde lo encontré yo. Sé que suena extraño e incluso cursi; pero a no ser que lo hagas de esta manera no podrás verlo._

_¿Por qué lo buscas en el sol poniente y el la luz del corazón? No está allí. Pero te contaré un secreto._

_¿Sabes por qué no puedes encontrarlo?_

_Porque el espíritu de fuego eres tú._

_---_

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí está el último capítulo de la historia. Dudaba en si hacer un epílogo o no; ya que tenía alguna cosa pero eso también podría presentarse como Oneshot. Igualmente, acabando aquí la historia se puede considerar completada. Les he hecho dar muchas vueltas y sufrir mucho a este par para reencontrase; pero al final han quedado juntitos. Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes; pero no tanto. No soy tan mala :3  
**_

_**Creo que alguien lo habrá adivinado, pero los mundos que comenta Roxas son Port Royal, Tierra de Dragones, la Selva y Ciudad de Halloween.**_

_**Ahora mismo creo que haré un break del Kingdom Hearts y escribiré fics de Final Fanatsy (fan de Cid y deprimida pq lo único hetero de él que ha encontrado en español ha sido lo que ella ha escrito); pero no juro nada pq me da según mi isnpiración; ya que por ejemplo tb quisiera escribir algo sobre Marluxia (de quien tp hay practicamente nada en el fanfiction español).  
**_

_**Muchas gracias s todos los que habeís seguido la historia y a los que dejaís rewiews, dedicando una parte de vuestro tiempo a esto. Me gusta compartir cosas con los demás, aportar algo a esta página en la que he leido tantas y tan buenas historias (a veces la calidad narrativa no está en las editoriales, no saben lo que se pierden...)**_

_**  
See ya!  
**_


End file.
